


The Second Date

by DarkWaterFalls



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Human Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWaterFalls/pseuds/DarkWaterFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidentally fucking your new boss AU.<br/>Loki is a successful audio engineer moving into a new job, Tony is the company boss who has been scouting him for years. Loki decides to go out for a few drinks the night before he and doesn’t realise the problems that it will cause him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> My artist is the lovely Thaïs, and her beautiful art is available here: [1](http://sta.sh/012ey4sp1029) [2](http://sta.sh/0xwjsr7c037)

Loki had learnt at an early age that even if you looked young, if you dressed maturely you could influence people more effectively. As he grew older, he bore this idea in mind. Throughout his secondary and then higher education, he dressed to his advantage. He bought hard wearing, classically styled clothes and scrimped and saved each summer to supplement his wardrobe. His mother supported him in his hunts, watching as she realised that his planning and gathering was much more than childish dress up games.

Loki has just finished University, completing his doctorate in applied sound engineering. He still dresses impeccably, selecting clothes carefully. He cuts a dapper figure in the labs and corridors of the University, ink stains on his fingers and the hints of an immaculate shirt peeking through his lab coat. Throughout his education, he had always been in the shadow of his massive brother, both physically and in the attention he was paid by others. It finally seemed that this has come to an end several years ago, but Loki doesn't really notice. His mannerisms don't change. He always rejects the approaches of younger students, and you never date a colleague unless you wish the rest of the department to be aware of your private life.

As a result, he appears distant to many. But he is universally unfailing kind, well regarded, and frequently sought after as a class tutor. Only those who research with him see the sharp gleam he gets in his eye sometimes, his wicked tongue throwing barbs over the benches and the glee and mirth he takes from a good prank in the labs. Not that it is ever traceable back to him, but he always seems to be the only one who is able to fix the mayhem afterwards.

Loki splits his time, mornings in the University and most afternoons in his rented office space. It sits in the attic of a presentable set of town house offices, sandstone bricks and worn steps in the stairwell. The rent isn't good, but Loki chose the rooms purely because of the reputation of the address. He is the managing director of his own company, but his business cards don't state that he is also the secretary, drafter of all his documents and contracts, and that he farms all of his legal work out to his parent's law firm.

From a young age, Loki has always been fascinated by sound. How it bends, how it moves, and how people seem to perceive it differently. His company maximises on his experience in University, built on ideas scribbled in the margins of college notes and designs patented as a result of frantically borrowed hours in the lab after lectures. 

His first invention came when he was a teen, going to local music shows and plotting the effect of speakers and instruments, craning his neck to see the sound desk. At the age of eighteen he created a sound desk computer program that calculated the perfect ratios for a desired output, referencing hundreds of different instruments, speakers and music styles. Each result from the system was almost unique, the calculation being based on the room an event is being hosted in.

He was just expecting feedback from the local sound engineers who had encouraged him, but didn't expect the response that the program elicited from the music community. There was at first hundreds of downloads, then thousands, and then millions. He had to explain to his parents why the server that held both his and his father's business websites were suddenly down. And why there was newspapers phoning and visiting for comments from the creator of the Lodestone program. And why he had had a sudden increase in his bank balance, leading him to realise that people had been clicking the donation button that he'd debated over including when originally designing his website.

(The weirdest thing at the time was receiving an e-mail from one of the largest festivals in Europe, asking if his program was compatible for large outdoor events. It wasn't. Loki suggested that they get him some readings and he'd amend the program. Instead, they flew him out over a weekend, and he rewrote the program to include large scale outdoor use. It is still free to download. He doesn't know how many people still use it, and still wonders how many would admit to it.)

When the second invention comes, people are pleased, by the third and fourth... Loki feels like an empire. Which is why people are surprised when he decides to complete a degree and then a PhD, quietly managing his own interests the whole time.

But tonight... tonight is for celebrating, though quietly and sedately.

He's been headhunted many times before, from when he was just out of high school until just recently. But for the first time, he feels able to accept. Feels honoured to accept. Feels that the offer was finally serious, and that that fact isn't just because he finally has a prefix in front of his name.

So, celebrating mildly. He starts tomorrow, 10am.

He slithers into his new suit trousers, grey, cut slim and one of two suits bought in preparation for tomorrow. The matching tie is a deep blue, but Loki decides against it, throwing it onto the bed and beginning to button up his shirt. After he checks his pockets - keys, wallet, and phone – and runs a hand through his hair, Loki then grabs the matching jacket and heads out the door. He trots down the stairs, shrugging into the sleeves and nodding at one of his neighbours as he idly buttons the jacket shut.

His destination is a few blocks away, an impressive club, renovated from a large, derelict Victorian building. The ceilings being as high as the bar prices, it’s hardly a place where his university contemporaries would attend. As a car pulls up outside the club, he reflects that it would perhaps be more impressive to arrive at the club in a hired car. But Loki doesn't have the time to waste, nor the ego to think that he's worth the fuss. Either way, he knows he'd be let in. He walks swiftly past the line waiting to enter and the bouncer nods a greeting as he lifts the rope to let Loki in.

Once through the club doors, the entrance hallway opens out. Loki turns a sharp left, skirting the edge of a group of women, and ducks behind a closed curtain beside a member of staff, stepping into a dimly lit corridor. He shudders slightly at the lingering feeling of velvet under his fingers, and unbuttons his jacket to discreetly rub his fingers on the lining inside to dispel the sensation. There is the expected spiral staircase in the dim light at the end of the corridor, and Loki begins to climb, hand ghosting the handrail as he recklessly takes the steps two at a time.

The small landing he arrives at is brightly lit by a lamp on a nearby table, making the brass fixtures of the staircase and the door in front of him gleam invitingly. He grips the handle and turns, stepping into the room beyond.

The room is large, running the length of the building, even larger than his whole home, larger than the entire level of his building. There is a bar to the left, bottles lining the walls, extensive ranges of alcohol from each corner of the globe. Unlike the bar below, there are no menus in sight, doubtlessly because the cost of certain liquors may precipitate some kind of coronary. There is plenty of seating, an eclectic mix of tables and chairs, booths, soft furnishings, what looks like seventies hand-me-downs and sunken seating areas. Some look towards - and others face away from – the large platform, encased in glass, looking down onto the club below.

Loki turns towards the bar, catching the eye of one of the regular bar staff and nodding. The woman unclasps her hands and begins preparing him his drink. She selects a bottle of gin from one of the shelves, prepares a chilled glass with a small number of berries, and adds ice and a free poured measure of gin, before topping up with tonic water. She wipes the polished bar top before setting down the glass, and nods when he murmurs his thanks, wiping the bar again after he picks up his glass and turns away.

He sidles through the sparse area around the bar, marvelling again at the design. He hasn't been to many VIP club sections, but he imagines that this is probably one of the more impressive. Accessible by invite only, serving free alcohol, this section is part of the reputation of the club. You can see the glass of observation point from the club floor, and the management infrequently let enough of the standard clientele in to fuel rumours and intrigue about the area.

Loki moves around the last of the furniture, running a hand over the top of one of the beautifully waxed wooden chairs as he goes, and steps up onto the viewing platform. One of the other marvels about this room is the platform itself. He admires the way that the wooden edge blends seamlessly with the glass as he steps over it, and looks down into the club below. He can feel the pulse of the music under his feet, marvelling at the disparate input from each of his senses. The glass under his feet is telling him that the room should be booming with sound, while his ears only picking up the soft chatter around him and the low music playing from speakers by the bar behind him.

He knows that he isn't completely visible to the crowds below, but he still slowly steps further out onto the glass ledge, heading for one of the corners. He taps the edge of the outermost pane, bringing up the input/output display for the sound insulation on the glass. He swipes through some of the information, brings up graphs showing the sound stresses over time and then settles on the Lodestone information for the music currently playing in the club. As he glances over the room below, he spies a couple dancing and smiles. They have, either deliberately or inadvertently, found the precise centre of the sweet spot for the room.

He swipes the information away, sipping his drink as he watches the crowd below him move with the music reverberating through the soles of his feet.

He's so focussed on the floor beneath him he almost doesn't hear the swish of fabric as someone approaches, and only turns at the last moment to meet the person. As he turns, his gaze sweeps up. He catches the signs of someone who dresses well but doesn't really want to show it, nice suit trousers paired with a childish t-shirt. As Loki meets his eyes, the man takes a sip of his drink, lowering the glass and licking his lip to catch a stray drop of alcohol.

“Can I help you?” Loki asks slowly.

The man shrugs slightly and answers, “Just wondered who was taking a trip out onto the glass this early in the night. Most people do it when they're... fortified.” He lifts his glass again, giving Loki a silent toast.

Loki nods, smiling slightly. “I personally think the view is better earlier in the night, and,” Loki pauses slightly, wondering and then deciding against lying a little. “I trust the technology.”

The man steps closer, grinning, a gleam of challenge in his eyes. “Really? You're happily trusting that the official who approved this venture wasn't shady? And even if they weren't, you're trusting that whichever contractor who built this for the lowest price didn't skimp on the reinforced glass?”

Ah, Loki thinks, smile widening in response to the stranger's, someone wants to play. “No, I don't. I'd be foolish of me to think so.”

“And are you foolish?”

Loki chuckles lowly, “Sometimes.” He steps even closer to the man. “But somehow, I don't think I'm the only one. You're here too.”

A hint of teeth enters the man's smile now, catching the edge of Loki's thoughts. “So you think that I trust them then?”

Loki tilts his head, humming, bringing his glass up to take a sip. “Trust is such a strong word, especially when involving someone else.” Loki says, lowering and then holding the glass between his palms, stroking his thumbs along the rim. “I know what I trust, and that is what I can see, hear and touch. Life isn't any fun if you can't trust those.”

The man's eyes gleam, tongue coming out to lick again. “So what do you sense you can trust here?” He asks.

He moves his glass to one hand and then raises a finger. “I can trust the town planning department, especially those who consider this to have been a historic building. They didn't want it to become a club, but they'd be damned if it wasn't going to be done correctly.” He raises a second finger. “The opacity of the glass and the quietness of the room suggests that the polymer glass insulation is working correctly.” He brings the two fingers to his bottom lip and frowns before continuing. “Two point five. Said polymer would increase the strength of even normal glass to the level that it would be able to resist being repeatedly struck by a sledgehammer.” He raises the third finger and gestures to the pane behind him. “The glass is the specialist reinforced glass specified for the design, if it wasn't I wouldn't have been able to use it as an information interface.” Loki raises a fourth finger, then turns his hand towards to man, palm up, before leaning forwards to whisper in his ear, “Four. You already know all this, hence why you're standing here with me.”

The man turns his head so his nose brushes Loki's neck as Loki moves back to his original position, grinning outright. “Well...” he drawls. “It's not the only reason. Mostly, but not only.”

Loki feels a thrill go through him, and imitates the stranger's drawl. “Well... Since you put it so nicely.” He gestures back to the bar, “may I get you a drink?”

All he gets is a raised eyebrow in return, “Really? Here?”

“Inasmuch as it counts.”

The man steps away from Loki, moving back towards the room. “I may need to keep hold of that offer. If I do, can I cash it in later?”

Loki laughs, eyes sliding down the man's back as he moves towards the bar. “Are you under the impression that you're going to get a second chance?”

The glance that gets thrown over the man's shoulder smoulders invitingly as he answers. “I'm hoping it's looking good, I haven't messed up yet.”

They get to the bar and order drinks separately, before coming back together at a secluded booth further back into the room.

Loki feels the leather of the booth squeak as he leans forward to run a finger around the rim of his new drink. “So do I get a name yet?” He asks.

The man gives a low, “Ooohhh...” before answering, “I don't know, you haven't offered yours yet either.”

Loki concedes that point with a nod, “But I'm not the one already planning our second meeting.” He counters.

The man leans towards Loki, “Second meeting, or second date?” he asks invitingly.

“Wouldn't it be first date?” Loki answers softly. “I wasn't involved in the planning of tonight's heist.”

“Heist?” The man drawls, “Darling, do you have something to lose?”

Loki smiles and answers bitingly, “No more so than you planned to take.” 

The man raises his hands from the table in a gesture of mock-surrender. “I'm only looking for a second date here.”

“Before or after the first one?”

The tongue darts out again, “Depends on whether I can get you into bed by then or not.”

Loki takes a sip to calm himself before answering, “So you only want one thing then?”

The man shrugs magnanimously, “I'll take whatever you'll give me, but I'm not gonna deny that I'm greedy. I'll still want that second date.”

Loki considers quickly, biting his lip before deciding how to proceed. “Loki, then.” He says, anticipation heavy on his tongue. “If only so you know what you're shouting in bed.”

The grin takes a wicked edge and Loki feels a leg slide up between his under the table. “So I'll be screaming for you tonight then?”

He realises that they're almost touching on the table, hands millimetres away from each other. Loki raises an eyebrow, playing at considering. “If you want.” He answers considerately, tilting his head towards the man, “If not, you'll need to make it worth my while...” Yep, Loki thinks, definitely a leg.

The man looks positively gleeful now. “Tony.” He says. “But I'm fine with the original offer.”

“Which one Tony?” Loki teases, “The one where I have you tonight, or the one where we wait for the second date?”

Tony close the remaining distance between their hands as he stares over, knuckles brushing against Loki's hand. “I'm happy with tonight if you are.” He says.

The offer lights up Loki's brain, anticipation for tonight clashing with anticipation for tomorrow. Ah, crap. Loki thinks for the first time, tomorrow. “I've got work in the morning.” He clicks his tongue, disappointedly.

Tony's smile dims, “When?”

“10am.” Loki says bitterly, tossing back his drink.

Tony watches the curve of his throat, saying as he swallows. “I'll give you a blowjob tomorrow morning if you make me a pot of coffee.”

Loki chokes on the end of his drink, spluttering and bringing a blush of colour into his cheeks. He clears his throat again and says, “Deal.”

As Loki lowers his hand to the table, Tony's open palm is there to meet his wrist, callused and warm against his skin. “Another round, or shall we go now?” He asks, before slyly adding, “I think we should make the most of what time we do have, you'll need your beauty sleep.”

Loki snorts, completely aware of the undignified reaction, but it's worth it to hear Tony laugh in response. So Loki grabs the hand under his wrist and drags Tony up with him, and then out of the brass-polished door.

 

***

 

Loki isn't sure how they settle on going to his home for their liaison, but he finds that he isn't as worried by the idea as he usually might be. This could be because Tony knows a back exit out of the club, which eventually brings them out behind the building and a little closer to Loki's home.

Eventually because - once they were out of the well-travelled areas of the club – Tony turns, getting a guiding hold onto Loki's wrist, and crowds him against one of the walls. He fits their bodies together, like two pieces of a puzzle, grinding up with his hips as he tilts his head up to meet Loki's lips.

The kiss is soft at first, tentative and testing the waters. Loki moves his hands from where they're bunched in Tony's hastily thrown-on jacket, one gripping his t-shirt collar, the other sliding up to hold the back of Tony's head. The sensation of short hair sliding through his fingers is met with a groan from Tony, lips parting and then pressing forward again, harder, searching for more sensation. Loki tilts Tony's head, finding a better angle, and then gasping softly as Tony untucks his shirt to get at the skin underneath. They continue pressing boundaries, Loki savouring how Tony groans and grinds against him if he runs his nails over his scalp, Tony discovering that it's probably unsafe to scrape a thumbnail over Loki's hipbone when his tongue is in such a precarious position.

As Tony pulls back slightly, sticking out his tongue to make sure it hasn't been damaged by Loki's teeth, he grins and then guesses, “Are you ticklish?”

Resting nose-to-nose with Tony, Loki mutters softly, “You will take that fact to your grave, or I will make you.”

Tony purses his lips, then shakes his head. “Hmm... I don't think so, at least not without further experimentation.”

“You think you'll be allowed?” Loki asks, haughtily.

Tony elicits a shiver as he runs his hands up Loki's sides before whispering, “Well, not without protective equipment and adequate lubrication available – alcoholic or otherwise.”

“And I somehow don't think we'll find that here, will we?”

Tony steps back, looks around the corridor and then shudders. “Perish the thought. Shall we go?”

“Lead the way.”

 

***

 

Loki finds the journey home in equal parts both exasperating and exhilarating. He's sure that they look a fine pair - holding hands and leaning together at crossings – but his level of arousal is becoming unbearable. Especially since Tony seems to have discovered how sensitive the inside of his wrist is, running a thumb along the strip of skin below the edge of his cuff. From the look on his face, Tony knows exactly what he's doing. He lets out a long, slow breath before leaning over to growl an empty threat into Tony's ear.

The self-satisfied grin on Tony's face slowly slides off, and his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows hard. Loki wonders if he's done something wrong, if he said something offensive. It isn't until he sees the flush high on Tony's cheeks that he realises what he's discovered. He leans in close again, whispering playfully, “Don't think I won't use anything against you. In the best way, of course.” 

Tony still looks slightly dazed as Loki tugs him the remaining short distance along the street, swiping his fob to get into the building.

Loki slides into the building, holding open the door for Tony, before heading towards the lifts with Tony following slightly behind. Loki hits the call button before entwining his hand back with Tony's as the lift bell sounds and the doors creak open.

“That doesn't exactly sound reliable.” Tony comments drily.

Loki tugs him towards the lift with a wry chuckle. “Trust me, it has its uses.”

“What, moving and shopping if you're on the top floor?”

“Nice to know you think so highly of yourself.” Loki smirks, snaking a hand around to blindly hit the '4' button as he pulls Tony in. “I was thinking more of the mirrors.”

Tony casts his eyes around, blinking in the harsh lighting of the lift and seeing that the three walls are covered with mirrors, floor to ceiling. His face morphs quickly, initially shocked, then amused, and then a challenging glint appears in his eye as he looks at Loki. “Cameras?” 

“None at all.” Loki purrs as the doors close. “Two minutes to my floor.”

“That precise, huh?” he teases as Loki steps up behind him. “You think you can pull something off in that short a time?”

Pressing close behind him, in front of one mirror and between the other two, Loki catches his eye in the glass before sinking his head down and scraping his teeth lightly behind Tony's ear. His hands creep down under Tony's arms, resting lightly on his hips, before one shifts under the hem of his t-shirt to mirror the other whilst touching skin. Quickly, one of Tony’s hands come up to rest encouragingly on the curve of Loki’s neck, tilting his neck slightly to allow Loki better access. The other grips Loki’s sleeve, tightening as he swears quietly under his breath.

Without breaking eye contact, Loki lifts his mouth from the reddened patch of Tony's skin to rumble lightly into his ear, “If you think that is the aim of this, I believe you've misunderstood my game.”

“So, what?” he gasps, hand grasping for Loki's wrist, “we're playing the tortoise, slow and steady to win the race?”

Loki smirks towards their reflection, hands moving swiftly. He slides fingers beneath the waistband of Tony's trousers and boxers, nails scraping at the crisp hair he finds there, but not dipping any lower. “I never said anything about a race,” he says, lips at Tony's ear, nose nudging the top of the curve. “I said a game, one that is drawn out until we're both satisfied.” 

As Tony swallows hard, Adam's apple bobbing, Loki frowns, whispering, “And do let me know if you're not, I'll at least try and rectify that.” 

Tony nods around a breathless gasp, as Loki sets back to leaving a blossoming bruise behind Tony's ear. The lift then pings softly, and the doors creak back open again.

Tony groans slightly at the idea of moving, then turns and grasps for Loki’s hand as he slips out of the lift into the dimly lit corridor. He blinks, slightly dazed by the change in lighting, before following Loki’s soft directional tug down the hallway. Tony crowds up behind Loki as they arrive, Loki dropping his hand to unlock the door, so Tony takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around him from behind whilst resting his forehead between Loki’s shoulders. There’s a slight jolt of surprise from Loki, then a huff of laughter as Tony’s hand begin creeping under his shirt again.

Then the door is finally open, and he’s tugging Tony forward into his dark hallway. He hits the switch for his hallway lamps and kicks his shoes off against the scuffed wall. Just as Tony follows his example, he tugs him forward pins him to the wall, snapping the door shut behind them. As the lighting level slowly increases, Loki can begin to make out the detail on Tony’s face. He slides his hands up to cup Tony’s cheek, tilting his head up again to kiss him lightly.

Tony, obviously wanting to move faster, tilts his head to nudge his nose against Loki’s and parts his lips to deepen the kiss. He undoes his jacket buttons and starts tugging at the sleeves of to signal Loki to take it off. Loki nips his lip lightly before shrugging off the jacket and throwing it onto his hall chair, where it slides off onto the floor with a soft flumph. 

Tony huffs a laugh into the kiss at the noise, “Smooth, really smooth. Get a lot of practice at that shot?”

Loki, slides his hands under Tony’s lapels, and leads a small trail of kisses across Tony’s jaw as he pushes the jacket off and onto the floor, answering softly, “Well, not usually with an audience. It’s usually just a solo show for me when I get home.”

“Well…” Tony trails off, as he begins to flicks Loki’s shirt buttons open, “I suppose everyone chokes on their first try.”

Loki lets out a groan, a mix of amusement and disgust, and flops his head down to Tony’s shoulder, “That didn’t even fit with the conversation!” he mutters as he undoes Tony’s belt, pops the button and opens the zip.

Tony sniggers as he pulls Loki’s shirt off and begins popping the buttons on his own with one hand, reaching up to scratch lightly at Loki’s scalp with the other, “I’m not apologising, I’m too hard right now to not be thinking about dicks.”

Loki’s hands settle on Tony’s hips as his shirt parts, sliding down to cup his ass as he raises his head and touches his nose to Tony’s before exclaiming, eyes bright, “and I was working up to a fantastic striptease suggestion, but you just had to ruin it, didn’t you?”

“Well, darling…” Tony drawls as he shrugs out of his shirt and then presses closer, his hands quickly unzipping his trousers and making Loki gasp with the pressure of Tony’s fingers cupping him softy. “It seems kinda pointless since we’re already half way there, and we do have to keep something for the second date, don’t we?”

Loki quickly shoves his hands down Tony’s trousers, laughing as he grips the material of Tony’s boxers in his palms. He works his fingers underneath the band and then slowly slides to his knees, pressing a kiss against Tony’s naval as he leans forwards. He lifts his face up towards Tony, who extends a trembling hand to tangle lightly in his hair. Loki can feel the head of Tony’s cock against his throat, a warm counterpart to the hitch he hears in Tony’s breath. He grins slightly, tugging Tony’s boxers down, and then says, “I still haven’t agreed to a second date.”

There’s a slight tremor in Tony’s voice as Loki lowers his lips to his stomach again, and he swallows hard and finally answers, “I can try and be convincing, but I’d need to see more before I’d lower myself to begging.”

“Begging?” Loki asks against his skin, teeth nipping out to catch Tony unawares as he settles down on the floor. He rests his hands on Tony’s thighs and tilts his face to the side so that he look up at Tony whilst pressing against the silky skin of his cock. “Thinking of begging for something specific?”

Tony looks lost by this moment, lips parted as he breathes in slow gasps before answering brokenly, “I’m pretty sure I had a specific plan, but I’d settle for mouth or hands from you right now.”

Loki holds Tony’s gaze and slides his tongue slowly over his bottom lip before moving his hand over to rest against the base of Tony’s cock. With his fingers wrapping lightly around the girth, Loki watches as Tony’s eyes slide shut and quickly turns to press a kiss against the side of the shaft. Loki hums slightly against the skin touching his lips, eliciting a strangled gasp from Tony above him. “Do you want to come now, or later?” he asks Tony quickly.

“Either!” comes Tony’s quickly gasped reply, but his gaze is sharper than his voice suggests as he looks down at Loki, before continuing wryly. “Or both, if you can manage it?”

Loki increases the pressure of his fingers in response, and begins to slide them up and down Tony’s shaft slowly, before kissing his way up to the head and giving it a small preliminary lick. He watches as Tony’s eyes flutter shut again, and then says with his lips against the head, “Let’s try for both, shall we?”

He only gets a groan as a response, so he starts off slowly, building a rhythm with his hand and sliding his tongue under the shaft towards the base of the head. His other hand creeps up from Tony’s thigh and starts lightly playing with Tony’s balls, stroking the skin around them and teasing up to the crease of his groin. The fingers in Loki’s hair tighten, before loosening and slacking off as Loki presses his tongue against the base of the head. Loki carefully pulls his lips over his teeth, before sliding the head into his mouth and giving a soft suck.

He begins to pick up speed, his hand moving faster on the shaft, and his mouth slipping lower and lower as he moves his head more. He pulls back and allows his hand to complete most of the movement watching, slightly fascinated, as the foreskin slides over the head. He leans forward again, dragging out a long groan as he presses his tongue against Tony’s slit. Tony’s hand in his hair encourages him down on his cock, hips thrusting forward slightly to press the head against Loki’s lips again. Loki presses both hand on Tony’s hips, pressing him against the wall and holding him there.

Loki takes him into his mouth again, sliding further down the shaft this time, controlling his breathing and moving his hand out of the way as he gets closer to the bottom of the shaft. The response from Tony is fantastic, especially the deep moan of loss as he pulls back from the base of his cock to continue moving up and down the shaft. Once he has his breath back, he moves his hand back to cup Tony’s balls and move towards his perineum to massage against it softly. He then slowly makes his way back down Tony’s cock, finding the movement easier the second time round, until his nose touches against the hair at the base of Tony’s cock. 

He risks a glance up and is rewarded with the sight of Tony, pupils blown and mouth gaping open above him, and lets out a little chuckle. This draws a deeper groan from Tony, and another attempt at thrusting his hips, until Loki pushes him back against the wall before swallowing and humming around the cock in his mouth. This is too much for Tony, who gives out a moan of warning and tugs at Loki’s hair before he comes down Loki’s throat.

Loki pulls off Tony’s softening cock, and shucks off his trousers and underwear as he stands up and presses forward, his cock flush against Tony’s hip. Tony, still slightly flushed, raises his head to Loki and then reaches up to pull him down for a biting, distracting kiss, sliding his tongue in swiftly before pulling back and hopefully asking, “Bedroom?” 

With a slightly dazed smile, Loki takes his hand and leads him down the short corridor. He touches a door to the left and says, “bathroom, if you need it?" and then steps towards the door on the right, propping it open with a nudge of a doorstop. Tony doesn’t follow him, and Loki hears the light thud of the bathroom door closing.

He flicks his bedside lamp on, checks that his alarm is set, sits down to tug his socks off and toss them into the laundry bin by his wardrobe. He fidgets slightly, eyes darting over the room, before standing and pulling his duvet down, opening the bed. He yanks his bedside drawer open, and rummages around for the condoms and lube, dumping the condoms on the bed and cursing as he realises that the lube is in the bathroom.

The bathroom door swings open as he steps out of his bedroom, and Tony steps out, smiling at him as he passes, and softly placing a hand on the small of his back. Loki smiles softly as Tony pads past, before nipping in to grab the lube from the bathroom cabinet.

When he gets back to the bedroom, Tony is lying flat on his back on the sheets, tossing the pack of condoms over his head and snatching it deftly from the air. His still-socked feet dangle over the edge of the bed, so Loki gives one of them a tug as he steps forward to place a knee on the bed and a hand on Tony’s knee. “Getting cold feet already?” he teases as he drops the lube onto the bed.

Tony’s mouth twitches in a smile before he fumbles a catch on the condom box and it drops to whack him on the forehead. He lies on the bed, hands frozen in their outstretched pose and lets out an exaggerated sigh. “Wow, I am not being smooth tonight, am I?” he asks.

“Well…” Loki replies, trailing off and sliding onto the bed, creeping his hand up the inside of Tony’s thigh. “I suppose awful pick-up lines might be someone’s thing.”

“Damn, so it’d be bad for me to suggest that I was waiting for you to knock my socks off then?” he smirks.

Loki raises his hand and presses it against his heart, mock offended, “I’m hurt, I’ve been trying my hardest, and you already seemed damn well pleased this evening.”

Tony sits up, grinning, moving towards Loki and shifting Loki’s hand closer to his groin. “See what I mean? Not smooth, you’re doing much better than me in this category.” Tony shifts onto his knees, leaning into Loki’s space and moving straight into a deep kiss. 

A tug from Tony on his shoulder has Loki moving forwards into Tony’s space, tipping Tony back onto the bed and then pressing himself down and against him as the kiss continued. Regaining his interest, Loki’s hands begin to make their way down Tony’s abdomen, towards where both of their renewed erections are pressed against each other. He slides his thumbs along Tony’s hip bones, before moving his hands around to cup his ass and press them harder together. He gasps with the increased pressure and breaks the kiss to ask Tony breathlessly, “How do you want this, on your front or back?”

“Front…” Tony moans, “Easier – better – on front.”

They break apart, Tony rolling over onto his hands and knees, grabbing a pillow for support as he drops his head and relaxes towards the bed. Loki grabs for the discarded lube and places the condoms nearby. There’s a light snick as the tube opens and Loki begins to spread the lube over his fingers, watching Tony’s back rise and fall with his deep breaths. He moves closer behind Tony, resting his cock in the crease between Tony’s cheeks and chuckling breathlessly as Tony moans again. 

He moves away slightly to allow his fingers access, and asks Tony, “Let me know if I need to stop, or… whatever, okay?” He hears an affirmative grunt from Tony, so he slowly breaches him with one finger, and adds a second quickly with Tony’s moan of encouragement. He pulls back and adds a little more lube before he begins moving his fingers in earnest, adding a third when Tony is loose enough. “Three or four?” he asks, resting his smallest finger against him in preparation for Tony’s answer. At Tony’s gasped answer of three, he withdraws his fingers slowly, opens and puts on a condom and adds more lube to his cock.

Tony surges up, onto his hands and knees properly, and looks back at Loki, his face flushed and red from the preparations. He grips a hand onto the headboard of the bed as Loki moves in behind him, moaning at the pressure as Loki presses his head inside. He gasps in an attempt to relax a little more, enjoying the pressure, and settling as Loki bottoms out. Loki pauses as Tony adjusts, running a hand up Tony’s spine, before Tony gasps, “I’m ready, go, please go.”

With a hand gripped on Tony’s shoulder, Loki begins thrusting. Loki hasn’t had sex like this in a while, taking his time, so he’s torn between enjoying the sensations and ending this quickly, or slowing down and savouring this for the moment. With the way Tony’s gasping, he decides to just move a little faster, urging Tony up a little higher to change the angle and reach around to grasp Tony’s cock to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Tony groans, and Loki feels Tony’s ass clench around his cock as he begins to come, encouraging Loki to move faster, chasing his own orgasm. He comes moments later, leans forwards and rests his forehead on Tony’s shoulder. They both catch their breath as the perspiration dries, and Loki presses a kiss to Tony’s shoulder before slowly moving away.

They clean up, throwing aside the pillows stained with Tony’s come, and wipe up with a washcloth that Loki grabs from the bathroom. Loki settles down on the bed, pulling the covers up, as Tony flops onto the sheets beside him. Loki grins, and turns on his side, preparing for sleep. Tony, taking it as an invitation, crowds up against Loki’s back and presses a small kiss to the back of his neck.

Loki decides not to comment on it, settling towards sleep, until Tony quietly asks into the dark room, “so, why’s the lube in the bathroom then?”

Loki sniggers slightly, then answers, “Second date territory Tony, go to sleep.”

 

***

 

Loki makes it to his company induction the next morning without breakfast and with minutes to spare. Luckily, pastries make their appearance early and an intern tops up the coffee soon after, so he relaxes into the required safety training videos and HR preparations, and ignores the close scrutiny that the hickey on his neck is receiving from the woman beside him.

Lunch comes and goes, and Loki debates sending Tony a text. Tony’d grabbed his phone and programmed his number into it this morning, but Loki doesn’t know whether to text now while Tony is at work, or later once he’s escaped the mind numbing company values training this afternoon. He resolves to sit near the window, and at least look attentive at the ancient videos being shown to them.

He chooses his seat carefully, skirting the woman who was examining his neck earlier, and sitting in the corner away from the rest of the group. He catches a nice, cooling breeze from the window and sips his water as they crank up the next video.

He places the glass down quickly in response to the screen, and the water sits undisturbed by his hand for the rest of the video. It’s obviously scripted, wooden and boring, but Loki can’t take his eyes away. It’s Tony on the screen. He was kissing that face this morning, woke up to Tony preparing to ride his cock, he’d left small indents in Tony’s skin as he gripped his hips in an attempt to get leverage to fuck upwards.

Loki has a horrible sneaking suspicion, and ideas start flying in his head. He considers that Tony might be an actor, but discards the idea quickly. He has his fears confirmed by the end of the video. Tony Stark. Owner of Stark Industries. Fuck, he thinks. The word lazily floating in his tired, shocked brain. He’s fucked, metaphorically and literally.

The rest of the afternoon passes in a haze, and Loki arrives home, still in a slight daze, and sets his keys down on the kitchen counter. What the fuck is he supposed to do? He places his phone down on the counter, and flicks the menu open. He’s still got a message to Tony open from lunch when he considered texting him. His fingers hover over the message, debating, before scrapping the draft (filthy joke, smarmy lunch suggestion) and deleting the number from his phone. He’s already fucked up, he now just needs to limit the damage.

He goes off to strip his bed and wash everything Tony could have touched, wondering how he’s going to avoid Tony in his workplace now, and beginning to get more and more frustrated as he thinks about it.

 

***

 

Tony lasts eight days before coming to find Loki in his new lab, but Loki sees him coming on the CCTV. He knows that Tony will need to get kitted out in safety equipment and have his pass swiped, so he quickly involves himself in an auditory programming simulation that can’t be disturbed.

Loki watches as Tony gets caught up with one of his assistants, asking if Mr Stark needs any assistance with the lab equipment. He’d find it amusing, if he wasn’t so stressed over it.

 

***

 

He could just quit his job, he thinks, hands clutching at the edge of the state-of-the-art design table/tablet/ projection device that had been set up in his office, he could start back with his independent business.

His hands flicker through designs, product specifications, and data readouts at top speed. He throws up useful information into a compilation document and bins the remnants. He pulls the document down, rearranges the figures and plots the output graph.

His hands drop down to the edge of the desk again, and a small heart monitor pops up at the edge of the display, warning of an increase in his heart rate and a decrease in his blood sugar levels. Loki flops down into his – beautiful, comfortable, ergonomic – desk chair and realises that he can’t do that. Not now. He’s already sold his soul, got a taste of working on the edge of innovation, and is now well and truly ruined for working independently. Fuck, he really can’t leave.

 

***

 

He hadn’t expected that Tony would turn up at his home again. True, he’d attempted to find Loki in his lab and office several times since that night, but Loki had managed to avoid him. He’d hoped that Tony would take the hint.

But he didn’t, and he turned up at his home. With roses, why the fuck roses? Loki thought.

Loki couldn’t identify how he felt, hands flat against the wood of the door, peering through the peephole at Tony in the hall. Frustrated, angry at least a little, stressed and unsure. Tony wasn’t going to stop, and Loki just felt exposed, haunted by his choices. Why had he taken him home? Why did he ever think that one night stands were a good idea? It only ever bites him in the ass, short term or long term.

More than that, he’d done some research.

The club was owned by Tony. Tony had probably known that he had done all the contract work, it was probably one of the reasons why Loki had access to the club, and why he’d been headhunted for Stark Industries. Tony had known who he was when he approached him in the club, and Loki had flirted at him. Instead of refusing his advances, Tony had gone home with him.

Loki was fucked, literally and metaphorically. He’d fucked his new boss, and his new boss had known that fact and let him. And now his new boss was outside of his door, with roses.

“Hey Loki! I know you’re in there.” Called Tony’s voice from the other side of the door, with another knock at the door.

Loki rested his head against the cool wood and took a deep breath. He had to deal with it at some point, if only to refuse and redirect, he didn’t want to jeopardise his career more than he had already done so. He disengaged the lock with a click, rested his hand on the knob, and slowly opened the door.

Tony smiled nervously, the flowers dipping towards the floor as he takes a tentative step towards Loki. “Um, I’m sorry for turning up. And for the flowers. Can I… come in?”

Loki nods tersely, and steps aside as Tony makes his way into his home, and walks towards the kitchen.

Tony places the flowers into the sink, and starts talking, not looking at Loki, “Sorry about the flowers again. They’re… my assistant’s idea. She didn’t realise that you were a guy, and then said I should just use them as an excuse to get through the door…” the babble of words pauses, and Tony take a deep breath, before turning towards Loki, who is standing, stony faced and arms crossed beside kitchen bench. 

“What I meant to say was sorry.” Tony mumbles, face crumpling. “I tried to justify it initially, then I realised how upset you were by the situation, how you were avoiding me. And I realised that I’d fucked up, and made you more uncomfortable than I’d ever intended, and for that I’m sorry.”

Loki clears his throat slightly, and murmurs, “Apology accepted.”

The relief on Tony’s face is stark, the tension falls off in waves, and his shoulders drop to a more comfortable level. He shoves his hands into his pockets and continues, nodding, “I know that I don’t deserve any more of your time, but I’d wanted to explain that I’d never intended this to happen. Can we sit, and I’ll tell you?” He smiles softly at Loki, as Loki gestures towards the seats at his table. Tony settles, lacing and unlacing his fingers together in front of him. He smiles wryly up at Loki and continues, “Did you know that I’d followed your work for years and wanted to work with you for ages? I’d downloaded the Lodestone program and still use it to this day, it’s a brilliant piece of kit.” He pauses, turning his head to the side, then quickly drawing his eyes back to Loki. “I made sure I donated to the University you were studying at, and went to your public lecture on soundwave theory. Then the club came up, and you were the obvious choice, even if others thought it was too expensive.” He settles back into the chair, smiling sarcastically and waving a hand dismissively. “Idiots.”

Loki has started relaxing a little too, sinking into the cushioning as Tony talked. “So, when I finished my doctorate you saw an opportunity?”

Tony nods slowly in response, and says, babbling a little, “It seemed like the perfect time to try and get you in. Like, professionally, I hope you get that.”

“So why the membership at the club then?”

At the question, Tony looks a little sheepish. “I’d never had the chance to meet you before, and I knew that you never usually get to see your designs in action much. You’d said so, in the lecture that you presented your theories in.” He rubs the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed at the reference. “It served two purposes, gave me a safe place to meet you, and I knew that you’d enjoy it.”

Loki nods, smiling. “I do appreciate it,” he admits, “but why the night before I started the job?”

Tony smiles softly, and lays his hands out, palms up and admits, “I knew I liked you before I met you, but... I didn’t know that I would be attracted to you when I did. I mean,” he pause, tongue flicking out to lick his lips, “I’d attended the lectures, but didn’t realise how engaging you’d be face-to-face. I’d never had the chance to look you in the eye, because of who I was.” A wry chuckle. “I’d have been just as fucked if it’d happened then compared to now,”

Loki raises an eyebrow, “Unintended, really?”

A small nod, a relieved smile. “Yes, really,” He sighs, “which is why I was kicking myself even harder when I’d realised what I’d done.”

Loki shakes his head, laughing slightly, “You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

Tony smiles at him, softly and happily, “Yeah, I know. But you needed to know it too.”

Loki smiles, tension lifted. “So,” he asks, “second date then?”


End file.
